sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass's Adventures of The Golden Compass
Kick-Ass's Adventures of The Golden Compass is a 2014 Australian-British superhero fantasy-adventure film based on the comic book of the same name by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr. and Northern Lights, the first novel in Philip Pullman's trilogy His Dark Materials. produced by Legendary Pictures, Marv Films, Participant Media, Imagenation, New Line Cinema (through Warner Bros.) (handling production only), Qwerty Films, Scholastic Productions, Plan B, Nostromo Pictures and Bieber Time Films and distributed by Universal Pictures in the USA, Australian, New Zealand and South African distribution, while Columbia Pictures and MGM holds non-USA, UK and worldwide rights (expect Canada, which was international sales by Red Granite International), it stars Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Dakota Blue Richards, Chloë Grace Moretz, Eva Green, Tom Courtenay, Jim Carter, Daniel Brühl, Louise Bourgoin, Paul Dano, Ben Foster, Nonso Anozie, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Sam Elliot, Owen Wilson, Christopher Lee, Daryl Sabara, Alexa Vega, Nicole Kidman, with Daniel Craig as Lord Asriel and Matthew Bellamy as Xemnas, and also stars Joe Flaherty, Vincent Schiavelli, Derek Jacobi, Charlie Rowe and Simon McBurney and features the voices of Asa Butterfield, Ian McKellen, Brad Pitt, Kristin Scott Thomas, Álex González, Carey Mulligan, Kathy Bates, Jason Clarke, Ian McShane, Kevin Shinick, Tom Hardy and Chris Evans, It is the fourth installment in the Sonic Cinematic Universe. The story depicts the adventures of Kick-Ass and Lyra Belacqua, Dave is an ordinary teenager who has a superhero identity named Kick-Ass and Lyra an orphan living in a parallel universe on a world that looks much like our own. In Lyra's world, a dogmatic ruling power called the Magisterium is conspiring to end tolerance and free inquiry. Poor, orphan, and Gyptian children are disappearing at the hands of a group the children call the Gobblers. Dave and Lyra discovers that Mrs. Coulter is running the Gobblers. Rescued by the Gyptians, Kick-Ass and Lyra joins them on a trip to the far north in search of the missing children, for Kick-Ass and Lyra, who is the real enemy, will be released in December 5, 2014, it's is Directed by Chris Weitz and Robert Rodriquez (Carmen and Juni Cormez's appearences). Plot set after the events of Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2, The movie opens up Lieutenant James Kotz (Daniel Brühl), who eats some cereal and sits in his lake house. As he watches the news, an unseen burglar man (in a Victorian outfit, with a mask, gloves and a bowler hat) and his dæmon breaks in through James’s door. James simply says “Just a matter of time, I suppose”, and the three get into an epic fight. Even though James is fast, his skills gets the upper hand by throwing, slipping and bitting James into television/rock/water/. , After a drop of blood falls on the floor, the other man and his dæmon picks James up and throws him through the outside of the lake house. a Child (Kyle Catlett) is fishing, his fishing pod is Lieutenant James (now covered in Dirt)! and screams in terror and run aways from him and his glasses in the glass, BBC News reports about his coma. and also it begins with a view of outer space, showing different galaxies and millions of stars. Dave explains that there exist several worlds and universes, some running parallel. All these are connected by dust, which is ever present. There is a world where one’s soul existed outside the body. These are called daemons, the animals that share the thoughts and feelings of their owners. A person without a daemon is like a person without a soul. In this world, altheiometers existed, where, instead of seeking north, seeks the truth. Another name for an altheiometer is the Golden Compass. This world is shared by the ‘normal people’ with the Gyptians which rule the seas, Witches that fly the skies and the Ice Bears, which rule the north. All authority rests with the Magisterium, who has destroyed all the Golden Compasses, as they deem it a threat to their version of truth and forbade the mention of dust. Dave Lizewski (Aaron Taylor-Johnson) has a nightmare about The Cable Guy (Jim Carrey in an uncredited role) and then wakes up and walks across the streets with Kick-Ass costume inside his bag and hears a noise and sees a orb and touch it, once touch, it lend to the Parallel universe, on his way he meets Lyra Belacqua (Dakota Blue Richards), an orphan that resides in Jordan College and with her dæmon Pan (voiced by Asa Butterfield) accidentally witnesses a Magisterium assassin poison her uncle's bottle of Tokai. Dave then warns Lyra's uncle, Lord Asriel (Daniel Craig), who instructs Dave and Lyra to remain in hiding. Lyra and Dave watches Asriel give a presentation regarding Dust, a particle that the Magisterium has forbidden the mention of. The college gives Asriel a grant to fund a northern expedition. At dinner, Dave and Lyra meets Mrs. Coulter (Nicole Kidman), who insists on taking Dave and Lyra north as their assistants. Before Dave and Lyra leaves, the Master of the college entrusts them with the only remaining alethiometer, a compass-like artifact that reveals the truth. The Magisterium has destroyed all the others. He instructs Dave and Lyra to keep it secret, especially from Mrs. Coulter. At Mrs. Coulter's house, Dave and Lyra mentions 'space dust'. Mrs. Coulter warns Dave never to mention it again. Mrs. Coulter's dæmon Ozymandias attacks Pan, causing Dave and Lyra to give in. Dave, Lyra and Pan discover that Mrs. Coulter is head of the General Oblation Board, the "Gobblers", who have been kidnapping local children. He also discovers that Lyra's best friend Roger (Ben Walker) and Lyra's Gyptian friend Billy (Charlie Rowe) have been taken by the Gobblers, Dave disappeared a minute ago and then returns as Kick-Ass to keep it a secret from her, he makes a speech about Freedom. Kick-Ass, Lyra and Pan walk in on Mrs. Coulter's dæmon Ozymandias attempting to steal the alethiometer. They escape into the streets. The "Gobblers" pursue him, but they are saved by some Gyptians. Aboard a Gyptian boat heading north to rescue their children, Kick-Ass and Lyra shows the alethiometer to a Gyptian wise man, Farder Coram (Sir Tom Courtenay). On deck that night Serafina Pekkala (Eva Green), the witch queen, tells Kick-Ass that the missing children are in a place called Bolvangar, meanwhile Coutler in the real world desides to recruiting villains for her team. With Patel (Simon McBurney)'s help, she picks four people: a Area 51 scientist from South Africa who Coutler names The Green Martian (Nonso Anozie); a Former rapper (Paul Dano) with Combat Knife with his dinosaur dæmon Rock (voiced by Álex González) names them The Rapper with dæmon; a former Professor from a University who is dubbed The Prison Professor (Ben Foster); and an former French ballet with Witch powers and does Witchcraft who apparently killed the Hired Assassin (the original villian from Sonic KH2, played by Patrick Wilson). She is named The Evil Ballerina (Louise Bourgoin), Mrs. Coutler visits Chris D'Amico (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) and his new bulldog dæmon Alien (voiced by Kevin Shinick) in prison to ask for his help in killing Kick-Ass and getting Lyra and her daemon Pan. Chris and his dæmon Alien laughs Coutler off, especially when she tells him that his name is Mrs. Coutler. He tells her to take off the mask, and is Xemnas!, making Xemnas (Matthew Bellamy) listen to Chris, revealing Xemnas has wants revenge on Sonic, Sora and his father Aaron for his second plan. This inspires Xemnas to do something drastic, Asriel is alone with Stelmaria (voiced by Kristin Scott Thomas), when his dæmon starts hearing and talks. Asriel finds nothing but then finds Xemnas and the other villains coming in. They call themselves the The Revenge Squad. The Evil Ballerina absorbs Asriel's legs and Stelmaria's head and impales him with her witch powers. Xemnas finds the addresses of Dave's former girlfriend Katie (who decides to kill her and her friend Erika) and Hit-Girl (to kidnapped her), whose real name is Mindy Macready. He leaves The Evil Ballerina to kill Lord Asriel and Stelmaria and kills them, and Xemnas sends three mechanical spy flies and three of his villians after Kick-Ass, Lyra and Pan; one is batted away but the other is caught and sealed in a tin can by Farder Coram, who explains that the spy fly has a sting with a sleeping poison. At a Norwegian port, Kick-Ass and Lyra is befriended by a cowboy aeronaut named Lee Scoresby (Sam Elliott), who advises him and her to hire an armoured bear. Exiled in shame, the giant polar bear Iorek Byrnison (voiced by Ian McKellen) has been tricked out of his armour by the local townspeople, but they hear a voice by Donald (Joe Flaherty) and his wolf dæmon Bully (voiced by Jason Clarke) calling Kick-Ass "hey, Kick-Ass, you suck, you jackass". Using the alethiometer Kick-Ass and Lyra tells Iorek where to find his armour. Armoured again, the fearsome Iorek and his friend Lee Scoresby join the trek northward, Hester (voiced by Kathy Bates) confesses to Kick-Ass that Lieutenant James showed up to Lord Asriel's house one night, crying, sad, angry and– he was apparently sobbing over a man escaped from prison and claims he out there to Lord Asriel and Stelmaria. Kick-Ass thinks the story is true, but believes Lee Scoresby's jackrabbit dæmon, before onboard, Kick-Ass hears a voice "Jackass" again, onboard, Dave is later betrayed by Lyra when a Mysterious Strange Man (Xemnas) sends out a video of Dave's former girlfriend, Katie Deauxma, when she noticed Dave behaving strangely and breaks up with him, believing he is cheating on her with Mindy to Lyra and her dæmon Pantalaimon that was recorded on hidden cameras in high school, as Lyra was up sad, Dave shows a video of Union J "Carry You" on a VHS on a TV (as a presents for them) that mades Lyra and her dæmon Pantalaimon happy and becomes a big fans of Union J. that night as Dave wakes up on the ship, he Xemnas and Dave realizes he is the king of panserbjørner and the one who destroyed Germany and Denmark leaving only 7 survivors (during the events in Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2) and imitate he kidnapped the Children as part of his Wicked Revenge Plan to Sonic, Sora and Aaron, and explains everything and he knew his superhero identity Kick-Ass, and hired Donald and his dæmon Bully and he has witches and dæmon powers, the same as Kick-Ass (only dæmon powers), and he leaves to go to Mindy's house, and Dave watches in shock as he leaves the airship, Donald and his dæmon Bully says "Get a superpowers and flying, 'cause you'll never going to be beat him, just like when you got beated up by two thugs, you jackass!, Loser, your out". The Revenge Squad make their way and find Marcus Williams's home, revealing Marcus is away on Vacation to Las Vegas for 5 days. They break in and chase her into her room where Xemnas tries to put Mindy Macready (Chloë Grace Moretz) on fire, but he can't get hard despite he forget his torch. He orders The Rapper with Dæmon to kidnap her. When they leave, the cops starts showing up, and The Evil Ballerina begins a full-scale assault on every officer who comes by with her witch powers. She used her witch powers and kills them, then goes as far as ramming a cop car with another car that has a another car to broke it, killing all of them, and kidnaps her. That night while riding on Iorek's back, they hear a noise by the same man and his dæmon calling him Jackass, Dave and Lyra finds a cowering Billy separated from his dæmon. Lyra reunites Billy with his mother (Clare Higgins) just as the group is attacked by Samoyeds who capture Kick-Ass, hearing the same voices saying Jackass. Taken to the armoured bear king Ragnar (voiced by Ian McShane), Kick-Ass tricks him into fighting Iorek one on one. After Iorek kills Ragnar by swiping his lower jaw off and breaking his neck, he becomes the new king, they heared the voices saying Jackass, again. King Iorek carries Dave and Lyra near to a thin ice bridge near Bolvangar. Reaching the station, Dave and Lyra is taken to eat with the missing children. While hiding again Dave and Lyra discovers that the Magisterium scientists, under the guidance of Xemnas, are performing experiments to sever the bond between a superhero, a child, and their dæmon. Caught spying by the Evil Ballerina, Kick-Ass, Lyra and Pan are thrown in the intercision chamber, and end up unconscious from the energy force that tries to cut them, Lyra is mad at Kick-Ass, because a man and his dæmon is annoying Kick-Ass. On seeing Kick-Ass and Lyra in the guillotine, a teenager girl (Victoria Summer in a uncredited role) rescues them and takes them to his quarters, instead take him to Dave's mind, they are captured by Xemnas in the form of a teenager girl. in Dave's vision, when Dave, Lyra, Pan and Iorek wakes up in regular clothes (Dave and Lyra) in Spain outside the Montjuïc Communications Tower, projected by Xemnas. He steps in and tells Dave, Lyra and her daemon Pan how he escaped from Prison to seek revenge, he hired even of single of one of the British gangsters as his and disguised as Mrs. Coutler and creating his dæmon The Golden Monkey. He used a portal to escape, but found the parallel universe. He retained armor and other materials and were led to Earth when his father Lord Asriel was talking to Stelmaria, His new watch is activated and freezes all superheroes and polices around the world (with the excluding of Germany and Denmark, which was destroyed in Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2), Xemnas tolded to Dave, Lyra and Pan, that Ragnar was actually his bodyguard, right hand polar bear and evil sidekick and created him under his orders, and made Xemnas the king of panserbjørner, and covered it up to Ragnar, as part of his Ultimate Revenge to Sonic, Sora and Aaron, Here, he admits as his second mission to put Lieutenant James Kotz, getting Dave's former girlfriend Katie and her friend Erika would breathe a poison gas giving them death 2 days ago, and getting Stelmaria and Pantalaimon manipulate that almost fighted together (he always knew he’d be faster than Kick-Ass). He also admits one of his evil villians's The Evil Ballerina killing Lord Asriel and his dæmon Stelmaria to prevent from seeing Kick-Ass, Lyra (her daughter) and her dæmon Pantalaimon again, and reveals to Lyra and Pan that Lord Asriel is Lyra's father, Sal Bertolinni's best friend (back in College & Teenage years) and a big fan of Kick-Ass. Xemnas's second plan is to kill Kick-Ass, and then Sonic, Sora and Aaron, when Xemnas asks for the alethiometer, Dave tells Xemnas about the worlds, In forms (includes Marcus Williams, Stelmaria, Chief of Police and Lord Asriel), Xemnas explains to Dave the purpose of Dæmons (including him and Dave) and how they manipulate the civilizations of the world, but at the cost of human lives, he destroyed Spain (with the Laser Ray, the same one that destroyed Germany, Denmark and the Land Bridge) in their imaginary, they wake up outside of the Snow, cold, hearing a voice jackass once again, The Prison Professor is about to kill them, when Kick-Ass, Lyra, and Pan is rescued by Hit Girl (realizes she was the one who killed the Prison Professor), they have a plan to send e-mails to other Superheroes from Justice Forever, as Kick-Ass switched it to Around the World (expect USA and UK) when Xemnas wasn't even looking, they talk to The Rapper with Dæmon (in which tied up) they knew now Xemnas is disguised as Mrs. Coutler this whole time, so they kill them. meanwhile Xemnas learns that Battle Guy (Marty) and Ass Kicker (Todd) is Kick-Ass (Dave)'s friends and Big Daddy is the first superhero and Mindy's deceased father, so Xemnas orders his dæmon Ozymandias go to the real world and tied them up, Xemnas's dæmon Ozymandias The Golden Monkey (voiced by Chris Evans) comes to the real world and ties up Dave's friends (Clark Duke and Augustus Prew) in their home, who would have been preparing for the Final Battle as Battle Guy and Ass-Kicker. They call Dave outside, and warns him that Lyra, Pan and Mindy will be killed for the final battle. Outside, Lyra and Pan says "Schwartz", Eisenhower bits on Xemnas's nuts, Kick-Ass punchs him, the song "Relax" (Zoolander remix) is song by Frankie Goes to Hollywood and played by Xemnas's henchmen (Daft Punk), Kick-Ass, Hit Girl and the children are attacked by Xemnas (their leader also), Xemnas's Tartar mercenaries and their wolf dæmons and Donald and Buggy Ding Dong (Vincent Schiavelli) and their dæmons (Buggy's dæmon Gigas the Woolly Mammoth is voiced by Brad Pitt). The battle is joined by Iorek, Hansel McDonald (Owen Wilson), his dæmon Dalby (voiced by Carey Mulligan), Superheroes from Justice Forever (expect Battle Guy and Ass-Kicker), the Gyptians, and a band of flying witches led by Serafina Pekkala. While all of them fights Tartar mercenaries and their wolf dæmons, Hit-Girl and Lyra's daemon Pan struggles against The Evil Ballerina and Ozymandias The Golden Monkey. meanwhile Kick-Ass fights Xemnas, during the battle, when Kick-Ass used his stick, his stick brokes Xemnas's new watch and unfrozes the superheroes and polices around the world, he runs up to the top, Hit-Girl and Pan tricks The Evil Ballerina and Ozymandias #The Golden Monkey into injecting them with a syringe of adrenalines (the same one from Kick-Ass 2)., This gives them the strength to kill The Evil Ballerina and Ozymandias The Golden Monkey, with Hit-Girl's swords and Pan's cat form (bitting The Evil Ballerina and Ozymandias), The Tartars and The Revenge Squad (expect Xemnas) are defeated, Donald, Buggy and their dæmons dies shortly after hitting into Xemnas's henchmen (who disappeared shortly) with their Car blow up to the music and the children are rescued, Kick-Ass battles Xemnas while Pan, Justice Forever superheroes, Hansel McDonald and Lee Scoresby are trapped, Xemnas helded Hit-Girl and Lyra Belacqua hostage and a hold a sword towards their necks and says "Bye Bye, Cats, time for your families reunions", he sees Kick-Ass comes to the rescue (with Green and Yellow skin and blacks eyes in Polar Bear form using his dæmon powers, making him the second human who has dæmon powers), Carmen and Juni Cortez and pushes him into a portal to Planetland Prison Asylum, instead of killing him, takes him to prison. after the final battle Kick-Ass (morphs into Stelmaria, using his dæmon powers, in his green and yellow skin and blue eyes, with Stelmaria's voice and then in back Polar Bear form) and the other superheroes decides to take Lyra, Pan and the other children (including Iorek, Lee, Hansel, Hansel's dæmon and Hester) to take them home as for a long journey to walk through snow, meanwhile Lieutenant James walk out of the hospital happily that he never dead and wakes up from a coma and sees the snow, making he realizes is a Miracle, back in the parallel universe, as they farewell, Kick-Ass, (now back in Human form), reveals his true identity is Dave and Hit-Girl reveals her true identity is Mindy to Lyra and they do a Justice Forever motto for the final time (this time with Lyra, Iorek and Pan, with the excluding of Battle Guy and Ass-Kicker), back in the real world, as Dave walks into a Café he meets a Adult Lyra (Naomi Watts in a uncredited role), Iorek and an Adult Pan (voiced by Tom Hardy), he gives a smile as he drinks Coffee and talks to a Café Owner (Jim Stugress in a uncredited role) and Café Waitress (Mariah Carey in a uncredited role), Ghost Jimbo Farrar (Patrick Dempsey) watches happily too. Xemnas in a Evil grin, is shown donning a Dark Lily's mask as he quotes Jack Nicholson as the Joker, "As The Joker (Jack Nicholson) from Batman once said, 'Wait till they get a load of Master Xehanort and Dr. Eggman'" and kicks the screen, the music ends with Butterflies and Hurricanes and Somewhere We Only Know (Lily Allen version) is heard on the end credits. in the post-credits scene, Xemnas gets a transmission from Sonic's enemy Dr. Eggman (Mike Pollock in his uncredited role) and his adopted father Master Xehanort (Sharlto Copley in his uncredited role) about his plan and his new mission. Trivia *After the end credits have rolled up the Relativity, Ingenious, Warner Bros./New Line Cinema, Nostromo and Silver Reel (excluding Ingenious Film Partners, Nostromo Pictures and Silver Reel in Golden, Green and Yellow background) logos appears in a golden lights and Green and Yellow lights (instead of Blue space, in Golden style (Relativity) and dark sky and cloudy nightly sky (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema in Green and Yellow background)). *Muse also performed "Butterflies and Hurricanes" (in which Bellamy also stars in the movie as the main villian Xemnas) and Lily Allen also performed "Somewhere We Only Know" in French, Spanish, German, Italian, Hindi, Welsh, Russian, Ukraine, Japanese, French-Canadian, Polish, Dutch, Flemish, Vlaams, Mexican, Argentine, Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal), Hungarian, Chinese, Luxembourgish, Serbian, Lithuanian, Slovene (in which Bellamy's character Xemnas also speaks as his secondary main language for the music along with Lily Allen), Armenian, Romanian, Taiwan, Swedish, Turkish, Icelandic, Mandarin, Latinamerican, Catalan, Breton, Hebrew, Arabic, Greece, Sanskrit, Latin, Egyptian, Bulgarian, Slovak, Indonesian, Cantonese, Korean, Albanian, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Tamil, Telugu, Estonian, Croatian, Latvian, Afrikaans (even though the film was release in English-langauge dub for the music along with Lily Allen), Hokkien, Vietnamese and Thai dub. *Kick-Ass creators Mark Millar and John Romita Jr, His Dark Materials author Phillip Kuffman and Black Swan and Noah director Darren Aronofsky have cameos as Tartar mercenaries in the climatic battle between the superheroes, the children, the daemons, Iorek, the Witches, Hansel McDonald, and Xemnas, Buggy, Donald, his minions, his bodyguard The Evil Ballerina, and The Green Martian, Stan Lee also made a cameo as one of the superheros (in Canada) around the world in which Xemnas freezes all superheroes and polices as his plan in a uncredited cameo. **this is the only Sonic Cinematic Universe to have Stan Lee make a cameo. *Early in the film, Dave first met Donald and his dæmon Bully once hear them calling him a Jackass. Later in the film, when Dave is coming onboard to Lee's airship, he hears it again, the scene cuts again, during Xemnas's leaving the airship, he hears it again, foreshadowing Xemnas as the king of panserbjørner. *Taran Killam often impersonates Brad Pitt on Saturday Night Live (1975). Though both actors appear in this film, they never met nor worked together in it since 12 Years a Slave. Pitt's Plan B company produced the movie, and Pitt's voice role was only three scenes, they previously starred in 12 Years a Slave (in which Pitt was produced the film). *Aaron Taylor-Johnson momentarily passed out after filming the shower scene. *The scene where Xemnas (disguised as burglar, in a Victorian outfit, with a mask, gloves and a bowler hat) and his dæmon Ozymandias breaks and attack Lieutenant James to put him into a coma is an allusion to a scene in Watchmen where Ozymandias (dressed as a burglar) breaks, kills and attacks The Comedian to his death. *in the first and second trailer, Audiomachine - Breaking Through and Muse - Take a Bow (in which Bellamy also stars in the film) is heard. *Zac Efron was replaced by Ian McKellen as the voice of Iorek Byrnison. The director, Chris Weitz, The producers, Matthew Vaughn and Rodrigo Cortés and The actor (also executive produced the film), Matthew Bellamy stated in an interview with 'Empire magazine': "It was a Universal and Columbia decision...You can understand why you would cast Ian McKellen for anything, but letting go of Zac was one of the most painful experiences on this movie for us. We're need to say about Zac that he is one of the most promising and soulful young actors We're have encountered in America and We've worked here for quite a bit now and he's actually in the next Nicholas Stoller movie called Neighbors...But it was, uh, that was kind of a dark day for us. We're kinda wanna go out of Matthew's way to point out how much I love Zac's work. And that's that". *their also Audio Description in the American, British, Australian, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese, Russian, Québec, Hindi, and Swedish dub for the USA, UK and Australian versions on DVD. *To promote the movie, in which Bellamy has the role of the main villian Xemnas and executive produced the movie, the director used the song in a TV spot, They also decided to create a music video for the song main first song, while Somewhere We Only Know (by Lily Allen, is the second main theme song of the movie). (in which Bellamy stars with Aaron Taylor-Johnson and Daniel Craig). *Daniel Craig's uncredited cameo as Lord Asriel and Stelmaria (voiced by Kristin Scott Thomas in a cameo voice role) in "Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2" was written to set the stage for the film. *for the follow-up, Casting and voicing rumors over the five months included Sarah Paulson (Dalby); Forest Whitaker, Russell Crowe, Chris Messina, Peter Gabriel, Christian Bale, Michael Fassbender (Iorek Byrnison); Edward Norton, Ryan Kwanten (Bully); Hugh Davidson, Mikey Day, Larry Dorf, Gary Anthony Williams (Alien); Kodi Smit-McPhee, Marcus Carl Franklin, Dan Stevens, Joe Dempsie, James Franco, Mason Cook, Seth Green, Bill Milner, Logan Marshall-Green, Will Poulter, Jean-Baptiste Maunier, Jeremy Sumpter, Jim Sturgess (later played Café Owner in a uncredited cameo), Dakota Goyo, Max Records, Max Charles, Ólafur Darri Ólafsson, Ty Simpkins (Pantalaimon); Javier Cámara, Jan Cornet (Rock); Kenneth Branagh, Jude Law (either Iorek or Ragnar); Alice Krige, Kirsten Dunst, Emma Watson, Tamsin Egerton (Hester); Robert Downey Jr., Adrien Brody, Ray Liotta, Tim Roth, Luke Evans (Ozymandias the Golden Monkey). In the finished film, Jim Stugress and Victoria Summer are the only two of the eighteen primary cast members who was even in the film industry when the movie was first attempted, but they had different roles as their uncredited roles. *Samuel L. Jackson, Vince Vaughn and Jonah Hill auditioned for the role of Lee Scoresby. *Victoria Summer turned down the role of Mrs. Coutler, instead she makes a cameo as a teenage girl (disguised by Xemnas), while Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Miley Cyrus and Maria Bello auditioned before the role went to Nicole Kidman. *In addition to the movie, Daft Punk make cameos as Xemnas's henchmens (disc jockeys) are spinning the tunes to play Relax by Frankie Goes to Hollywood during the final battle and then mistakened disappeared by Buggy, Donald, and their daemons with their trademark helmets and their Tartar merceraries-like combat armor outfits which was computer generation animation by Rhythm and Hues Studios. *in the original version, Eva Green narrated the prologue, in this film Aaron-Taylor Johnson narrated the prologue and epilogue. *Matthew Bellamy reprised the role of Xemnas in the dubs for the French, Spanish, German, Italian, Hindi, Welsh, Russian, Ukraine, Japanese, French-Canadian, Polish, Dutch, Flemish, Vlaams, Mexican, Argentine, Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal), Hungarian, Chinese, Luxembourgish, Serbian, Lithuanian, Slovene (in which Xemnas also speaks as his secondary main language), Armenian, Romanian, Taiwan, Swedish, Turkish, Icelandic, Mandarin, Latinamerican, Catalan, Breton, Hebrew, Arabic, Greece, Sanskrit, Latin, Egyptian, Bulgarian, Slovak, Indonesian, Cantonese, Korean, Albanian, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Tamil, Telugu, Estonian, Croatian, Latvian, Afrikaans (even though the film was release in South Africa in English-language, he speaks with Afrikaans accent in still English-language dub), Hokkien, Vietnamese and Thai dubbed versions. *Daniel Brühl also provides Lieutenant James Kotz' voice both in the German and versions, Kristin Scott Thomas also provides Stelmaria' voice in French version, Álex González also provides Rock' voice Spanish, Mexican, Argentine, Swedish and Italian versions and Louise Bourgoin also provides' The Evil Ballerina dub in French dub (for their dubbed versions). *The movie was originally written with a supporting character Ozymandias as a female (Ozyher), and Zoë Saldana and Angelina Jolie (Brad Pitt's wife) was approached to voice Ozymandias The Golden Monkey. Ultimately, they backed out and supporting character was rewritten with a male and Chris Evans was cast. *Xemnas and his dæmon Ozymandias The Golden Monkey was the hardest human and dæmon to make, because they had to move and jump around all the time. *It was Matthew Bellamy's idea for Louise Bourgoin to kiss her during the police scene. *the only Sonic Cinematic Universe to be rated PG-13 and 12A (in UK, Ireland & Wales). *Stephen Colbert and Alison Brie were considered for the supporting roles as the voices of Bully and Hester. *Eduardo Noriega was originally set to voice Rock, but dropped out of the film during pre-production. *James McAvoy, Dwayne Johnson, Isla Fisher, Javier Bardem, Adam Godley, and voice actor Rob Paulsen were all rumored to be involved at various points of production as supporting roles as the voices of Iorek Byrnison, Ragnar Sturlusson, Hester, Rock, Pantalaimon and Alien.